Justice and Mercy
by Night Dame
Summary: Toda ação tem uma consequência. Havia chegado a hora de tomar uma atitude, e Daphne sabia muito bem disso. Justiça ou vingança? Para ela, aquilo não fazia diferença. A ruiva está prestes a agir, do jeito dela, e de acordo com suas regras. (Sequel de Survival Challenge)
1. Chapter 1

Um ano se passou desde que o incidente no Cassino Champa afetou a vida de Daphne Ann Blake a qual nunca mais foi a mesma. O pesadelo real havia terminado, aparentemente, mas os traumas ficaram. Nada mais voltou a ser como antes, a própria percepção do mundo ao seu redor também estava diferente, como se a qualquer momento tudo pudesse desabar em cima de sua cabeça. Foi um grande desafio tentar apagar o que houve para seguir em frente, algo que ela nunca conseguiu fazer. Ela havia sobrevivido a um jogo macabro, quase perdeu Fred e a própria vida, e por mais que isso acontecera a um ano e meio, para ela, era como se tudo acontecesse no dia anterior. Chegava a ter pesadelos, acordando várias vezes à noite alegando estar presente naquela ilha encarando tudo de novo. Talvez ela não tivesse se libertado de Michael como pensava.

Após noite, começou-se um alvoroço por parte do FBI, onde prosseguiram-se os dias dos quais Daphne não teria paz. Uma investigação foi iniciada com base em tudo que foi relatado por ela e Fred, onde foram praticamente obrigados a contar o que presenciaram nos últimos meses. A ilha Champa foi revelada, trazendo à tona um dos maiores segredos de Michael para as autoridades; isso gerou um escândalo dentro das próprias diretrizes do bureau, que após meses investigando o esquema de tráfico de drogas, não conseguiu descobrir uma propriedade como aquela embaixo de seu nariz.

Dias após a autópsia do irmão, ele foi enterrado como um mero indigente num cemitério em Nevada; não houve cerimônia ou algo do tipo. Somente Daphne e Fred presenciaram aquele momento, nem mesmo os pais estavam no local. Michael Blake foi uma mancha que sujou o nome da família e deveria ser esquecida. A família Blake conseguiu abafar o caso para a imprensa, e incrivelmente o nome dele e sua ligação não foram sequer revelados graças ao poder que o nome Blake carregava, tal força, que no dia da morte de Michael, a mídia soltou a noticia que o dono do Cassino Champa morreu por legítima defesa do atirador, ou seja, Daphne.

Um ano após os acontecimentos, Daphne e Fred se casaram, vendo que era o melhor momento de deixar a vida seguir seu rumo. O FBI já não os pressionava como antes, na verdade pararam de entrar em contato. A ruiva podia respirar e tentar viver em paz além de esquecer todos aqueles acontecimentos, aparentemente.

Ela estava errada.

A situação não estava sob controle. O caso não havia sido resolvido e tampouco estava perto de ter um fim. O FBI não parou de ligar porque estava prosseguindo em desmantelar o esquema de tráfico, parou por que simplesmente deixaram de fazê-lo. As notícias e os dados apontavam isso, ela mesmo tratou de certificar. Tudo estava desabando, algo que ela mais temia.

"O que está acontecendo?!" Falava diversas vezes para si mesma.

Desesperadamente ela tentou contatar o FBI, principalmente com o agente Morgan, porém todas as suas tentativas falharam. Será que poderia fazer algo a respeito? Deveria? Muitas vezes Daphne ficou parada em um canto, sozinha por vários e vários minutos pensando sobre isso. Se nada fosse feito o legado de Michael continuaria e tudo que ela fizera outrora não teria adiantado coisa ela não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha; talvez teria de fazer propostas... acordos, uma aliança com o diabo?

Já passava de uma hora da manhã. Daphne esperava por alguém em um bar, no centro de Las Vegas. A mulher estava apreensiva, olhando para os lados, observando a pouquíssima movimentação. Pediu um copo de uísque para tentar ficar mais calma, mas o cansaço e o estresse a incomodavam. Estava irritada, pronta a ir embora dali e mudar de planos.

"Você realmente veio..." Disse um homem que chegou e sentou ao seu lado.

Para alcançar seu objetivo, ela teria de fazer coisas que queria e que odiaria fazer.

"Você..." ela olhou o rosto do homem. Já imaginava que fosse ele "Está atrasado. Eu estava quase desistindo." Respondeu ela, resmungando, sem muita surpresa em seu olhar.

"Tive um imprevisto."

Daphne ficou em silêncio após balançar a cabeça. Revirou o copo com o gelo e tomou o último gole da bebida.

"Que tal darmos um passeio?" O homem grisalho lançou-lhe um sorriso.

"Disse que nos encontraríamos aqui para discutir." Ela se virou para ele, franzindo a testa.

"O que vamos falar são sobre assuntos bastante delicados, ninguém por aqui é de confiança."

"Confiança é o que você diz, mas posso confiar em você, se mal sei o seu nome, Banqueiro."

Banqueiro. Seria a última pessoa com que ela gostaria de ter contato novamente. Ela tentou buscar outras alternativas, infelizmente todas falharam. O homem que escapou da polícia no dia da morte de Michael estava ao seu lado. Estava praticamente trabalhando com o inimigo.

"Já está confiando em mim ao concordar em trabalhar comigo."

"Isso é apenas troca de favores."

"Hum." Novamente ele sorriu. Aquele gesto dava a mulher arrepios em sua pele.

"Vamos logo." Daphne deixou o dinheiro da bebida no balcão e saiu do bar junto com o homem.

A brisa fria passava por todos os cantos das ruas. A noite iluminada de Las Vegas dava um clima inigualável, o que legitimava a constância da cidade que nunca dorme. Sempre haveria gente acordada, para jogar sua vida fora em cassinos, para fazer um tour noturno ou simplesmente usufruir de substâncias ilícitas vendidas aos montes. Era quase um disfarce para quem gostaria de se esconder. Ao caminhar, Daphne não conseguia tirar seus olhos do Banqueiro, como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse fazer algo hostil a qual ela deveria estar preparada para reagir. Seu coração batia rapidamente algumas vezes, se não tivesse cuidado poderia por tudo a perder.

"Está apreensiva?" falou o Banqueiro sem olhar para ela.

"Apenas me certificando de que você não fará nada."

O Banqueiro, de repente parou de andar, deixando-a surpresa. Ele apresentava um rosto mais sério.

"Creio que devemos terminar aqui. Se não consegue ao menos andar dois passos sem vigiar os meus, como podemos continuar com nossa parceria?"

"Porque estou ao lado do homem que atirou em meu irmão sem reservas."

"Foi você quem pôs fim a sua vida, Daphne. Ou já se esqueceu?"

"É claro que não!" Retrucou irritada, "Fiz isso para me defender. Não sou um desgraçado que nem você que atira primeiro e pergunta depois."

"Sabemos disso, senhorita Blake," ele falou num implícito tom de zombaria "sabemos disso.

Os dois se encararam. Daphne sabia que não poderia tentar algo contra ele no momento, pois o Banqueiro era valioso demais. O braço direito de Michael, um homem que sabia demais, talvez mais do que deveria precisava ser tratado com, jeito; mas isso não a impedia de planejar o que fazer futuramente. Uma pequena pausa foi feita entre as partes. Logo, a ruiva continuou a caminhar; pôde se perceber que ela continuaria ao seu lado pronta a ouvir o grisalho.

"Ainda não contou o que estava planejando."

"Pelo visto concorda em formar uma parceria comigo." O Banqueiro ergueu os braços, sorrindo novamente.

"Isso são apenas negócios."

"Que seja."

Antes de chegarem numa esquina, o homem fez um gesto com a mão para que eles entrassem em um beco à sua esquerda.

"Pois bem. Esse é o primeiro aviso que lhe dou. Não confie no FBI." Ele disse em voz baixa, mas tão cortante como uma espada e fria como o gelo.

"Por que será que não estou surpresa com isso?" Daphne cruzou seus braços.

"Há muita gente lá dentro com as mãos sujas, senhorita Blake. Mais sujas que pés de porcos. Figurões do alto comando, agentes... são tão culpados quanto-"

"Quanto você?" A ruiva o interrompeu, soltando um riso sarcástico.

O homem de rosto quadrado retirou os óculos de grau que usava para limpá-los.

"Sempre me fazendo rir..." Ele balançou a cabeça "Culpados como eu? Não... mas tão perigosos quanto a minha pessoa."

Suas palavras beiraram no ar frio, entrando pelos ouvidos da ruiva e adentrando o fundo de seu coração. Às vezes ela se esquecia de quem aquele homem era e acabava brincando demais com o fogo.

O banqueiro pôs seu óculos de volta ao rosto.

"Entrarei em contato com você em breve. Fique sempre com aquele aparelho celular que lhe dei por perto. Nossa conversa termina por aqui." Sem demora ele deixou o beco e a ruiva.

Não havia mais volta. Eles firmaram um acordo. Que preço deveria ser pago para atingir seus objetivos? O FBI estava corrompido e alguém deveria fazer algo o quanto antes, mesmo que fosse necessário tomar medidas extremas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Vegas, dez horas da manhã.**

Daphne alugara um apartamento no centro de Las Vegas, visto que a cidade tornara-se um ponto estratégico para ela em vez de ficar em Ohio. Não conseguiu dormir direito, o primeiro encontro com o Banqueiro após tanto tempo a deixou inquieta. Era como se estivesse desenterrando aquele passado que custou a deixá-lo nas profundezas do esquecimento. As palavras ditas por ele horas atrás voltavam a todo o momento, principalmente aquela: 'Não confie no FBI'. O único motivo da situação não ter mudado foi porque se recusaram a agir, estavam tão envolvidos nisso quanto o próprio Banqueiro. Deviam estar trabalhando para Michael, pensou, e como este morreu sem revelar informações as bases da quadrilha não foram abaladas. Seria fácil para eles substituir seu irmão.

Será que não devia mesmo confiar em ninguém do bureau? Ela lembrou-se do agente Morgan, a pessoa que a melhor tratou nos últimos tempos e que vinha lhe dando algumas informações sobre o caso em seu início. Ultimamente não recebeu quaisquer ligações e muito menos era atendida por ele. Não parecia que o homem a qual pouco conheceu, mas aparentava ser honesto, pudesse ser corrupto; apesar de que ela acreditava que Michael era uma boa pessoa.

David Morgan. Não posso acreditar.

 **Casa de Kenny, Ohio, 14h15min**

A campainha tocou. Na tarde ensolarada e um pouco quente do dia, o rapaz lamentou ao ter que sair do conforto da cadeira acolchoada e do ar condicionado de seu 'escritório'. Ao olhar o monitor das câmeras de segurança, a expressão de raiva logo mudou para espanto. Mal acreditava que estava vendo aquela pessoa; então saiu correndo para atendê-la.

Ele notou o rosto cansado com o qual a mulher se apresentava. Mesmo ela tentando disfarçar mostrando um sorriso era notável a fadiga, até mesmo sua postura lhe denunciava.

"E aí, Daphne, tudo bem? O que devo à esta ilustre visita?" Kenny fez um gesto com a mão para que ela entrasse. "Você não estava em Nevada?"

"Sim, estou bem." A ruiva respondeu com uma voz fatigada "E sim, eu estava lá, mas voltei porque preciso muito que me faça um favor."

"Você ao menos parou para descansar?" Ele argumentou, salientando a expressão do rosto dela.

"Do aeroporto só parei em minha casa para deixar a bagagem e vim direto pra cá." Respondeu dando de ombros.

"Céus, do jeito que você está parece que não sabe mais o que é uma cama!"

O rapaz caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira para pegar duas garrafas pequenas de cerveja. Ele as abriu e entregou uma para a amiga sentando no sofá logo em seguida. Daphne tomou um longo gole e saboreou a bebida que desceu pela sua garganta. Foi um refrigério para seu corpo e um alívio ainda que fosse por alguns segundos. Ela não descansava direito fazia algum tempo, mesmo antes de se encontrar com o Banqueiro. A vontade em resolver os problemas o mais rápido possível tirava seu sono e sua paz.

"Preciso de sua ajuda com o que estou prestes a fazer."

"Que cara é essa?" Kenny ergueu uma sobrancelha, notando a seriedade em seu rosto "Você não vai roubar um banco ou algo do tipo, não é?" disse após beber um gole.

"Por favor, Ken! Não é um trabalho difícil para você." ela retrucou como se não estivesse a fim de discutir.

"Então você vai mesmo roubar um banco? Mas você não é rica?!"

"É claro que não fazer isso, está doido?"

O rapaz deu de ombros, sorrindo nervosamente.

"Bem, eu estou preocupado com você. Tem estado estranha ultimamente."

Kenny era uma pessoa reservada e de poucos amigos, mas tinha Daphne como grande amiga. Parecia não se importar com as pessoas, mas com ela o rapaz fazia numa exceção.

"Eu estou bem, Kenny." Ela insistiu.

"Isso não me convenceu. Você sabe que sou uma pessoa desconfiada."

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns segundos como se estivessem numa briga interna. A ruiva não teve escolha, respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Está bem!" Ela se virou para o amigo e começou a contar toda a história. Disse-lhe todos os detalhes possíveis, dos quais faziam Kenny mudar de expressão a todo o momento. Não podia esconder algo dele, já que praticamente estava envolvendo-o nisso, tudo o que lhe restou foi contar a verdade.

"Por Deus, Daphne!" Exclamou Kenny, quase se engasgando com a bebida "Você enlouqueceu? Trabalhar com aquele homem é se arriscar demais!"

"Muita coisa está em jogo, eu... eu não posso ficar parada sem fazer nada. Se as autoridades não estão agindo, alguém precisa."

"E então vai sair por aí como um vigilante, tipo o Batman?!"

"Vou fazer o que melhor sei: investigar."

"Ah..." ele balançou a cabeça duvidoso "eu não sei, isso me parece muito perigoso. Você é uma detetive e atua junto do seu pessoal, mas ainda assim o que quer fazer vai além de resolver mistérios."

"É perigoso, Kenny." Ela fez uma pausa, balançando a cabeça "Mas não tenho escolha."

"Ok..." Ele voltou seus olhos para o chão.

"Vai me ajudar?" ela perguntou esperançosa.

Após alguns segundos, Kenny se levantou, ficou em pé e a encarou seriamente.

"Fred sabe dessa história?"

A ruiva não queria ouvir esse nome tão cedo. Por mais que o amasse e o quisesse bem, para ela quanto menos seu marido soubesse de seu envolvimento, melhor seria.

Ela foi sincera: "Não, ele não sabe." Respondeu em voz baixa.

"Daphne..." lamentou ele "uma hora ele precisará saber. Ou melhor: ele vai saber de alguma forma."

"E enquanto essa hora não chegar, continuarei assim, quieta." Respondeu decididamente.

O rapaz caminhou de um lado para o outro. A esperança dela ter sua ajuda estava quase abalada. Se não tivesse a ajuda dele, dificilmente poderia continuar com seus planos. Velma era uma opção, mas a ruiva optou por não envolvê-la nisso. Kenny já ajudou-a outra vez e por isso tinha certa chance.

"Olha só, eu vou te ajudar, mas você tem que me garantir que vai tomar cuidado extremo. Entrar no campo da máfia e do FBI é mexer com tubarões famintos."

"Tive uma impressão disso ultimamente."

"Vai me prometer?"

Daphne se levantou e o olhou profundamente nos olhos "Sim, tomarei cuidado."

"Está bem, está bem! Vou te ajudar, mas se a situação ficar no limite do limite eu saio, e você também.

"Temos um acordo." A ruiva assentiu.

"Então tá. Sente aí e me diga o que tenho de fazer."

Daphne retirou sua pequena bolsa de couro preto, e abrindo-a, retirou um smartphone branco de cinco polegadas; de vista parecia ser bem caro e moderno. Ela o entregou para Kenny e disse:

"Preciso que acesse todos os dados disponíveis nesse aparelho."

"Ele não é seu pelo visto..." O rapaz pegou o item e começou a analisá-lo superficialmente.

"É de Michael."

"Hã?" Assustado, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha "Como conseguiu isso? O FBI sabe que você tem-"

"Não, o FBI não sabe, Kenny."

"Isso poderia ajudar na investigação do caso. Se esse aparelho tiver informações vitais, quer dizer que você estaria omitindo provas, Daphne!"

"Como posso acreditar que eles estão fazendo alguma coisa? E se eu entregar isso e eles derem um jeito de se livrarem das provas?"

"Isso foi o Banqueiro quem disse. Quem garante que ele não está mentindo para você?"

Era uma possibilidade. Daphne já tinha suas suspeitas em relação àquele homem, mas ainda assim resolveu confiar nele, tudo para conseguir o que queria. Confiança é uma relação de duas vias; não adianta funcionar somente de um lado.

"Combinamos uma condição. Ao primeiro sinal de traição o acordo termina."

"Parece viável." Ele assentiu.

"Entretanto, do jeito que o Banqueiro age, aposto que seria capaz de tentar me matar caso estiver desconfiado."

"Não parece viável."

"Eu não conheço aquele homem, mal sei o nome dele..." Daphne virou a cabeça para o outro lado "Mas de uma coisa eu sei: ele é um homem bastante perigoso, talvez mais do que Michael foi."

"E você ainda consentiu no acordo?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça expressando um semblante conformado, como se dissesse: Não tinha outro jeito.

"Nas vezes em que falei com ele era como se eu estivesse conversando com a morte. O jeito dele falar, de rir... são impactantes."

"Que droga." O amigo balançou a cabeça meio nervoso "ele sabe da existência desse aparelho?"

"Deve saber. Porém não faz ideia que está comigo."

"Ainda bem. Eu não iria querer ele batendo em minha porta." Dito isso, o rapaz levantou-se do sofá "Bem, agora que já ouvi toda essa bobagem, vou fazer esse trabalho sujo. Vai ficar me devendo uma, Blake."

A ruiva abriu um largo sorriso. Não havia alguém melhor para ajudá-la nisso que ele. Nem Velma, nem Fred.

"Obrigada, meu amigo." Ela se levantou e o abraçou forte.

"Não vai ficar?"

Caminhando até a porta e virou-se para Kenny: "Infelizmente ou felizmente não vou ficar por muito tempo em Ohio. Em breve terei um compromisso com o Banqueiro."


	3. Chapter 3

**Porto de Long Beach, Califórnia, três horas da manhã.**

Pouca movimentação presente no local, apenas navios de pequeno porte transitavam, carregando cargas leves. O verdadeiro deslocamento em massa vinha da terra; o chão chegava a tremer por causa da passagem de diversas viaturas. Era uma operação em andamento formado pela parceria do FBI/Nevada e a polícia da Califórnia. Segundo fontes externas confiáveis o alvo seria um galpão no extremo leste do porto; este poderia abrigar um estoque de substâncias ilícitas embaladas em tabletes.

Essa operação foi como um alento para a jovem parceria. Desde a revelação da Ilha Champa nada mais foi encontrado. Literalmente nada. Ao chegarem no pedaço de terra nenhum vestígio de conflito foi encontrado: projéteis, armas, sangue... nem mesmo o corpo de Matthew foi achado. Daphne nunca se perdoou por não ter dado um enterro digno a ele. Seguiram para o "escritório" muito bem construído e escondido no meio da mata; como esperavam, não encontraram ninguém, mas a surpresa maior foram as salas que estavam vazias, sem quaisquer provas que mostrassem o que acontecia lá. Levaram três dias para revirar a ilha, descobrindo que ela estava limpa. Um beco sem saída.

"Não há nada aqui, NADA?!" Berrou o agente com o grupo, quando reuniram-se em frente à construção.

"Procuramos arduamente em toda a ilha, senhor." Respondeu um dos subordinados "Não encontramos um único rastro de atividades suspeitas..."

"Ah, mas que merda!"

Por mais que seu nome tenha sido comprometido com os peixes grandes do bureau, o agente Morgan não desistiu após o aparente fracasso. Passou noites mal dormidas, havia vezes em que nem dormia, tudo para tentar chegar a um lugar do qual não tinha ideia por onde procurar. Chegou a culpar os burocratas pela demora em liberá-los para investigar a ilha, mas sabia que isso seria perda de tempo.

Duas vans da agência e três viaturas da polícia estacionaram num local um pouco afastado, para não chamar atenção de possíveis suspeitos. De lá, seguiram a pé até o galpão 6, como era nomeado de acordo com o registro. Os agentes usaram óculos com visão de calor para fazer o reconhecimento e procurar qualquer suspeito que pudesse estar lá dentro. O portão estava trancado com dois rígidos cadeados. Maçaricos foram necessários para destruir os objetos, levando alguns minutos para a porta ser finalmente aberta. Em seguida, os agentes entraram primeiro, todos portando fuzis, exceto o agente Morgan e os policiais, que carregavam apenas suas pistolas.

Eles acenderam as lanternas acopladas às armas, logo viram que o lugar parecia ter sido abandonado a tempos. Estava empoeirado, com um forte cheiro de umidade decorrente de sua localização em um porto.

"Seria melhor se tivéssemos chamado o esquadrão k9 (canino)." Um policial comentou baixo.

"Não, eles fariam muito barulho; e não sabemos o que vamos encontrar por aqui." Respondeu Morgan.

David caminhou alguns passos, fazendo um movimento com as mãos para que os outros esperassem em suas posições. Girando sua lanterna acoplada em sua pistola para várias direções, e tudo que encontrava eram apenas montantes de caixas. Foi então que se virou e fez outro movimento para que os homens se espalhassem.

Vários minutos após uma busca incansável por diversas caixas e caixotes, nada de útil foi encontrado; não havia drogas, aparentemente. Alguns já murmuravam que aquilo se tornava uma perda de tempo, e David não pode deixar de ouvir. Os agentes, que estavam por perto, comentaram com ele: "Estamos caminhando aqui dando voltas por todo o galpão, mas não encontramos nada! Talvez aquela informação que você pegou estava errada..."

"Caminhando você disse?" o agente Morgan perguntou não prestando muita atenção no que ele falou. E sem dizer nada ele começou a andar pelo o espaço, dessa vez com mais cautela, logo depois começou a dar passos firmes, ouvindo o som do metal. Ele pisava com toda a força pelo chão, e não demorou muito até que percebesse certa diferença.

"O chão está oco, está ouvindo?" perguntou ele, pisando no chão com força sugerindo que os outros o fizessem também.

"Tem razão!" um agente comentou, chamando os outros em seguida.

Dois policiais saíram do galpão e voltaram logo em seguida trazendo pés de cabra e outras ferramentas; e agora a missão era retirar aquelas placas de metal que revestiam o chão, na tentativa de achar o que procuravam. Foi um pouco complicado achar alguma brecha para que eles pudessem usar as ferramentas, e quando finalmente acharam, foi necessário usar muita força para retirar a placa de metal.

Luzes na entrada, a poeira se espalhava ainda mais pelo ar ao abrir o compartimento. Pequenas caixas de madeira foram encontradas, debaixo delas revestimentos de plástico e cobriam algo maior. Foi como o natal para uma criança; lá estavam eles, dezenas de tabletes com substâncias brancas, drogas.

Morgan foi recompensado pelo árduo trabalho. O homem abriu um largo sorriso ao ver aquilo.

"Muito bem, o que estamos fazendo parados aqui?!" Ele disse em voz alta para todos o ouvirem. "Chamem um caminhão, teremos bastante trabalho para carregar tudo isso aqui."

Duas horas haviam se passado desde que o FBI e a polícia chegaram até o local. O barulho agora era notável; um caminhão de tamanho médio foi trazido até o porto para levar toda a droga. David e outros oficiais estavam do lado de fora conversando sobre futuros detalhes, enquanto o resto dos agentes e alguns policiais estavam do lado de dentro, ajudando no transporte. Ainda precisavam revistar todo o galpão na tentativa de encontrar vestígios de pessoas envolvidas.

Antes disso ele ligou para seu chefe, o diretor Grant Wilson. Estava doido para informá-lo sobre o sucesso que obteve e "jogar na cara" do homem que mais foi contra a continuação dessa operação.

"As informações que obtivemos não estavam erradas." disse David.

"Se continuarmos assim, dentro poucos meses, talvez um ano, poderemos enfim acabar com a quadrilha." Uma breve pausa foi ouvida seguida de um longo suspiro "Bom trabalho, David." o chefe falou.

Viu só! Conseguimos! Não era você quem duvidava de mim? Pensou, quase deixando escapar.

"Obrigado, senhor."

Se por um lado conseguiram apreender a maior quantidade de drogas no semestre em apenas um lugar, por outro não encontraram absolutamente ninguém. Em meses de investigação era como se todos os envolvidos fossem fantasmas, uma tremenda decepção.

O agente Morgan desligou o celular, olhando para o grande galpão à sua frente. Suspirou em satisfação e ao mesmo tempo em cansaço. Foi um grande passo dado após um bom tempo sem progressos. Agora, mais que nunca, deveriam estar focados em capturar os responsáveis por essa rede, principalmente os aliados de Michael, como o Banqueiro que acabou escapando de suas mãos.

O homem forte e alto, negro e de cabelos raspados virou-se de costas para a construção. Em breve a imprensa chegaria ali, e ele deveria estar pronto a por sua boca frente um microfone e seu rosto para os jornalistas. Sabia que não poderia falar muitos detalhes sobre o caso, mas também seria a oportunidade em mostrar ao resto da nação o trabalho que estava sendo feito. Entretanto, por mais que estivesse treinando a si mesmo ao estressante momento, nada o prepararia nos instantes seguintes quando se virou: em poucos segundos foi jogado com força para o chão devido à força que a explosão dentro do galpão causara.


	4. Chapter 4

Uma única palavra definia os momentos seguintes: caos. Do porto já não se ouvia outros sons se não os de ambulâncias, caminhões do corpo de bombeiros e helicópteros. Uma equipe médica atendia os feridos menos graves, como David, que por sorte ou ironia do destino saiu do galpão momentos antes de explodir. Os bombeiros, com certa dificuldade, terminavam de apagar as chamas que já duravam duas horas. Por causa da força, ao cair no chão o agente Morgan desmaiou e só ficou consciente quando acordou em cima de uma maca.

"Minha cabeça dói..." Disse o agente tentando se levantar, porém incapacitado.

"Tenha calma, você está ferido." a mulher que o atendia o impediu de se mover.

David olhou o espaço ao seu redor. Estava desorientado, tonto, como se tivesse perdido uma briga feia. O lugar se movimentava, ele podia sentir, o que não percebeu era que estava dentro de uma ambulância.

"Onde estou...?" Perguntou quase sem voz.

"Está na ambulância, a caminho do hospital." A socorrista respondeu, verificando a todo o momento seus sinais vitais e se os equipamentos de atendimentos estavam funcionando.

"Ambulância..."

Ambulância... hospital... galpão... explosão.

Suas memórias estavam retornando do pior jeito possível. Aos poucos se lembrava que estava fora do galpão, da ligação que fez ao chefe, que olhou pela última vez à construção intacta, e depois o clarão que o fez perder a consciência. Também se lembrou que ainda havia gente lá dentro.

"Onde estão os outros?! Ah!" Ele gemeu de dor na cabeça após se exaltar.

"Senhor, preocupe-se apenas com sua saúde." Insistiu a mulher de mais ou menos trinta anos, cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo.

"Tinha gente... naquele galpão, moça." David lamentou ao pensar nos homens que estavam dentro nos momentos antes do acidente.

O fogo tinha sido controlado; foi preciso usar até um barco para os bombeiros apagarem as chamas. Após umas duas horas, que foi o tempo que as equipes levaram para apagar totalmente o fogo, outra equipe de bombeiros e de médicos entraram no galpão, ou o que sobrou dele.

 **Apartamento Jade, Las Vegas; nove horas da manhã do dia seguinte.**

Era uma quarta-feira, Daphne acabara de acordar, mais cansada que antes. A viagem de ida e volta para Las Vegas deixou-a com ânimo zero. Ao menos tudo estava seguindo conforme planejado: conseguiu o apoio de Kenny, além de ter começado uma relação de "parceria" com o Banqueiro. Sabia que construir uma base de confiança seria a parte mais difícil, levaria tempo e cuidado. Ela estava no caminho certo, até recebeu um telefone para manter contato exclusivo com ele. Tudo estava conforme planejado, porém existiam variáveis, como era de se esperar. Fred era uma delas, a pior.

"Fred..." Ela sussurrou enquanto se preparava para levantar. Mesmo o querendo longe de toda essa história não podia conter a angústia de ter o marido longe dos seus braços, beijá-lo, sentir o seu cheiro, aquela fragrância forte amadeirada que permanecia no seu corpo todas as vezes em que ficavam juntos. Já fazia uns três meses desde que ele viajou para Londres a negócios; pouco contato era feito e por isso ela sentia cada vez mais a sua falta. Mas ela tinha de esquecê-lo no momento para seu próprio bem.

Ainda com seu roupão, ela fez uma omelete para si e um suco de laranja; foi até a cozinha e ligou a TV. Procurou o canal de notícias para estar atenta aos últimos acontecimentos, logo deu de cara com a informação de última hora: um helicóptero sobrevoando uma construção queimada e a chamada era: 'Galpão em chamas após operação da polícia'.

"Problema."

Ela deixou no canal esperando saber mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido, porém aos minutos seguintes seu celular tocou. Correu para pegá-lo justamente porque era o aparelho dado pelo Banqueiro que estava tocando.

"Oi, você soube das notícias?" Agitada, ela perguntou, retornando à cozinha.

"Como não poderia saber, senhorita Blake? O caso está repercutindo em todo o território nacional."

"Isso tem a ver com o que estamos... Investigando, tem?"

"Pelo modo como soube, não tenho dúvidas. Tudo foi orquestrado minuciosamente."

"Como assim? Você quer dizer que... aquilo tudo foi uma armação?" Perguntou perplexa, esquecendo-se de como as pessoas poderiam ser tão cruéis a ponto de planejar algo como aquilo.

"Esse tipo de gente adora fazer um show. E quando envolve policiais mortos e a notícia se espalha pelos quatro cantos, melhor ainda."

"Que ótimo..."

A ruiva balançou a cabeça enquanto ainda observava o canal que continuava a dar detalhes do porto.

"Prepare-se, hoje à noite eu e você nos encontraremos. Mandarei os detalhes em breve."

"Está bem."

Ela terminou a ligação e aumentou o volume da TV. Viu a fumaça saindo do que sobrou do galpão e imaginou quem seria capaz de fazer tal ato. Michael seria capaz, porém está morto. O Banqueiro também seria, mas se estava 'trabalhando' com ela justamente para evitar esse tipo de coisa este não seria suspeito, talvez. Daphne estava no escuro, não tinha ideia de onde e por onde começar, por isso o Banqueiro era sua única chance, seu melhor caminho.

Ao terminar de tomar seu café da manhã enquanto assistia à TV, descobriu que o FBI estava envolvido na fatídica operação. Logo o FBI. Algo de se esperar, mas por que ela sentia que isso não estava certo? Se haviam mesmo agentes corruptos dentro do bureau que estavam nessa rede, então por que foram pegos dessa forma?

David Morgan...

Daphne não tinha certeza sobre a pessoa de David, mas sabia que uma hora a verdade chegaria à ela.

A ruiva seguiu para o banheiro, tomou um banho e completou sua higiene. Logo depois ela pôs um vestido creme com cintura marcada, sem mangas e calçou uma sandália rasteira. Pegou uma bolsa tipo carteira, e ao pegar o celular fez uma pausa de cinco segundos, digitando um número em seguida.

'Aqui é Fred Jones, se estiver ouvindo esta mensagem quer dizer que não posso falar no momento; mas deixe seu recado...'

"Fred? Oi... eu liguei para saber como você está..." ela olhou para a TV, agora desligada, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos "você não tem ligado ultimamente... senti sua falta. Queria saber como está. Eu te amo..." Ela desligou e guardou o celular na bolsa, em seguida saiu.

A hora estava chegando e Daphne tinha que estar preparada. Em poucas horas estaria com o Banqueiro para sabe-se lá o que. Ela não sabia o que ele planejava e procurou não fazer perguntas para o bem dessa estranha relação. Seja lá o lugar e o que iriam fazer, a ruiva deveria tomar todo o cuidado já que estava prestes a entrar num ninho de serpentes ao lado de alguém tão peçonhento quanto Michael.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fernley, Nevada, uma hora da manhã.**

A madrugada havia começado. Longe da zona residencial, já no meio da estrada situada num campo árido típico da região, um mau planejamento por parte do governo local resultou num conjunto de obras abandonadas; edifícios, galpões e até mesmo um posto de gasolina, deixados por autoridades e responsáveis pela construção. Fadados a serem consumidos pelo tempo.

Entretanto, o que seria um aglomerado de concreto e metal esquecido por todos tornou-se um abrigo para quem buscava fugir da realidade e do mundo a fora. O frio e solidão do deserto à noite davam lugar ao calor e à movimentação. Isolamento no meio da estrada longe de problemas, família e principalmente da polícia, o lugar perfeito para loucos. Qualquer desinformado que passasse por ali pensaria que a área estivesse ativada e a todo o vapor. Bem, na verdade estava, mas não do jeito que se pensasse que estava. Haviam muitos carros estacionados ao redor, afinal, espaço não faltava; de modelos simples até os de luxo lançados recentemente. Dava para estimar uns quarenta carros a vista. Policiamento por ali? Se uma viatura passasse, seria para seguir caminho.

Um carro cinza prateado modelo Ford Hybrid chegou ao local. Eram eles. Daphne e seu novo parceiro. O Banqueiro estacionou a uns vinte metros à direita do velho posto, um pouco próximo de outros carros, obviamente para não chamar atenção.

"Fico satisfeito que seguiu minhas recomendações, senhorita Blake, ou melhor, senhorita Jones."

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, ainda sabendo que ele queria provocar-lhe. Daphne balançou a cabeça em seguida para deixar aquilo de lado, tinha assuntos mais importantes para se preocupar.

A mulher pegou sua bolsa de mão preta que combinava com seu vestido longuete simples de alça fina, tirou dele um espelhinho e viu seu reflexo. Ela estava loira. Ao sair de casa anteriormente, esta havia decidido ir à farmácia e comprar tintura de cabelo. Além disso, comprou lentes de cor preta e uns óculos com lentes retangulares sem grau. Não era um disfarce tão elaborado, mas a escuridão da noite a ajudava.

"Você já sabe o que fazer, não é?" Perguntou o Banqueiro.

"Sim." a mulher respondeu aparentando estar confiante.

"Faça conforme o plano e tudo dará certo."

Em silêncio, Daphne saiu do veículo atentando ao lugar à sua volta. Era um choque entre o vazio e o cheio; o silêncio e o som; a vida e a morte.

Prepare-se Daphne... Pensou consigo mesma.

O Banqueiro deu a partida no carro novamente e saiu do local, deixando-a sozinha. Nervosismo; era a palavra que mais definia o estado da detetive. Em toda sua vida era a primeira vez que fazia algo como aquilo. Nem mesmo quando estava com seus amigos resolvendo mistérios ela encarou algo tão perigoso como estava prestes a fazer.

"Está me ouvindo?" uma voz falou no ouvido da ruiva. Havia um comunicador dentro de seu ouvido para o contato com o Banqueiro.

"Droga, que susto!" ela respondeu tentando disfarçar para não chamar a atenção de qualquer que pudesse estar observando.

"Não estou ouvindo nada, você ainda não se deslocou?"

"Estava pensando por onde começar, se você tiver um pouquinho de paciência eu agradeço." Retrucou irritada.

"O tempo é curto, senhorita."

"Sei disso!"

Após bufar, a mulher apertou o passo em direção às construções. De longe era possível notar a movimentação mesmo com a má iluminação causada por postes de luz improvisados. Mesmo não sabendo de onde vinha a origem da música, sentia-se como se a caixa de som estivesse ao seu lado; Eram várias batidas e efeitos de som que poderiam incomodar pessoas a uma longa distância. Os que estavam 'curtindo' a festa mal conseguiam perceber o mundo ao seu redor, pois estavam alterados demais, em todos os sentidos.

Ao chegar mais perto das construções inacabadas Daphne começou a se sentir mal. A mistura do som, movimento e odores diversos mexiam com seu corpo e mente de um jeito em que perdia o próprio equilíbrio. É claro que nos seus tempos de juventude ela encarou festas que envolviam música alta e bebida e até mesmo drogas; porém aquilo extrapolava os limites aceitáveis. Daphne imaginava ter saído do mundo real e chegado a uma das cenas de O Congresso Futurista. Logo ao chegar ela observou algumas pessoas sentadas ou deitadas no chão como se estivessem desacordadas. Viu gente fumando o que parecia ser maconha e cigarro; um homem e uma mulher fazendo sexo explicitamente e quase no meio da 'rua'; um rapaz sentado e encostado em uma das paredes das construções com um olhar distante, sendo que era possível notar uma seringa ao seu lado pelo reflexo da luz que emitia.

Drogas, bebidas, sexo. Aquele espaço no meio de uma estrada em Fernley parecia mais uma casa noturna de Vegas. Faltavam apenas os velhos e clássicos jogos.

"E agora, Banqueiro?" ela perguntou com ênfase em seu nome "Como acho esse tal de Big D?"

"Repassando: Estamos aqui, pois tenho informações seguras que esse rapaz é conhecido por agir nessa região."

"Eu sei disso, Banqu-"

"Homem de 1,70m com estatura média, moreno, 26 anos. Possível suspeita de que ele esteja carregando cocaína em pó e outra substância não identificada."

"Grande ajuda." Respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Pense, senhorita Blake. Big D estará cercado ou no meio de usuários. Pelo grande número de pessoas presentes, é mais fácil eles irem até o homem."

"Que ótimo..."

"Nunca disse que seria fácil, senhorita Blake."

A ruiva, ou melhor, a loira balançou a cabeça e 'partiu para a luta'. Entrou no primeiro prédio que achou. Uma construção ampla de dois andares, apenas. Viu o que seria um espaço de trabalho se transformar em uma casa noturna refinada, até; luzes coloridas piscando sem parar, um balcão personalizado com estante improvisada repleto de bebidas com direito a barman. Num primeiro momento sentiu-se desconfortável ao esbarrar em tanta gente. Chegou até o bar, observou tudo de incomum ao seu redor. Tudo.

Tentou conversar com alguns que pareciam estar sóbrios, mas estes ou não sabiam de alguma coisa ou se faziam de inocentes. Parecia ironia. Uns trinta minutos depois após checar os dois andares ela foi embora, decepcionada. Ainda havia outros lugares repletos de gente.

"Você deveria estar aqui comigo. Até eu procurar por tudo serão horas! Quando amanhecer ninguém estará em condições de falar alguma coisa e o homem irá embora!"

Daphne não ouviu uma resposta sequer por dois minutos. Pareciam intermináveis, tanto que pensou estar sozinha.

"Tente o prédio mais ao norte. Pelo que percebi há um grande fluxo de pessoas ao redor."

"A meu ver todos os prédios tem um grande fluxo de pessoas, Banqueiro."

"Confie em meu palpite, senhorita Blake. A não ser que gostaria de passar algumas horas conhecendo gente nova."

"Ah..." disse após respirar fundo, "céus."

Então seguiu para o tal prédio falado por ele. Já estava irritada em ficar perto daquela gente, mas aí se lembrava que poderia haver pessoas que precisavam de ajuda, que estavam ali apenas para se livrar, — mesmo que fosse por algumas horas — dos problemas da vida real.

Se não o encontrasse, daria um jeito de terminar essa 'desastrosa' missão e sair dali, com o Banqueiro ou não. Logo de cara já viu que o lugar era bem diferente dos outros, mostrando um aspecto mais 'organizado'. Percebeu isso ao ser barrada por um homem branco que vestia roupas pretas, bem musculoso e um pouco mais alto que ela; o mesmo estereótipo de segurança. Esse era o motivo de tantas pessoas estarem concentradas ali na frente, o prédio abrigava uma festa vip.

"E aí, docinho, cem pratas." Disse o homem revelando os olhos vermelhos e o aparente cansaço.

Essa droga nem ao menos é regularizada!

A mulher não teve escolha. Ela nunca havia ido ao local antes e não queria arranjar encrenca. Abriu sua bolsa e retirou uma única nota de cem dólares. Entregou com muito desgosto, mesmo sendo rica.

"Uau." disse com surpresa. O lugar era digno de Vegas; ambiente climatizado, um jogo de luzes sofisticado e um verdadeiro open bar. Ao encarar aquilo tudo até se sentiu um pouco melhor. Anos atrás poderia ter curtido um pouco com seus amigos. Mas não estava ali para aproveitar, pelo contrário.

Começou sua caçada pelo homem. Presumiu que ele não estaria na pista de dança caso quisesse faturar alguma coisa, então foi para os cantos onde houvesse certo número de pessoas. Tentou puxar conversa com algumas mulheres que pareciam estar nem aí para a loira. Elas dançavam sem parar como se nada mais importasse.

"Ei garotas, vocês conhecem um tal de Big D?" ela perguntou em voz alta por causa da música. Ainda tentou se manter no ritmo enquanto era quase prensada por outros.

Daphne tentou a mesma tática por várias e várias vezes até chegar ao bar com a exaustão latejando em seu corpo e mente. Após tentativas fracassadas de procurá-lo ela parou em um canto e levou a mão à cabeça. Estava quase desistindo de ficar naquele maldito espaço.

"Uísque, por favor." Disse ela ao barman após sentar no banquinho.

Em poucos segundos o homem a serviu e ela tomou num gole só a bebida. Com certeza na manhã seguinte acordaria com uma dor de cabeça mesmo sem estar embriagada.

"Deve ser por isso que essa gente se enche de droga. É impossível ficar sóbrio aqui." Comentou consigo mesma. Depois se virou e pediu mais um drink, mas dessa vez saboreou a bebida, observando as pessoas ao seu redor.

Um pouco mais disposta ela pode ficar mais concentrada nos rostos que eram quase totalmente ofuscados pelas luzes. Com tanto cuidado que tomava para disfarçar e se misturar à multidão, acabou não percebendo que estava sendo observada.


	6. Chapter 6

O rapaz não tirava seus olhos dela. Analisava cada movimento com cautela e minúcia. Havia algo nela que lhe chamava a maldita atenção. Ela não parecia ser dali, também imaginava que a mulher nunca apareceu no lugar pelo modo como se comportava. A loira de óculos agia como se fosse uma estranha no ninho, uma criatura num território hostil, seu território.

Esse homem estava cercado por duas lindas mulheres, ambas morenas e de um corpo desejável, estilo modelo de passarela. Sentados em um sofá, os três saboreavam uma taça de champagne enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos quase ou totalmente íntimos. No meio delas, ele as envolvia em seus braços lançando-lhes sem parar cantadas um pouco maldosas até. Mas quem se importaria? Agir como certinho seria a última coisa que fariam naquele lugar. Nele não haviam regras, tudo era liberado e ninguém sabia de nada.

O rapaz achava ao lado do bom e do melhor que a casa poderia oferecer até que fitou seus olhos na mulher loira. Foi atraído por um feitiço da bruxa mais linda que seu olhar de poucos segundos pôde encontrar. Ele tentou visá-la novamente entre a multidão que passava o tempo todo. Tinha medo de perdê-la para sempre sem ter tido a oportunidade de trocar uma palavra, ou algo mais. Esqueceu-se até das mulheres ao seu lado, das quais uma lhe chamou a atenção.

"Esperem aí amorzinhos, tenho de resolver um negócio." Respondeu ele sem vergonha alguma, aproveitando para beijar a bochecha da mulher à sua esquerda.

Aquela era sua chance de encontrar com a loira misteriosa sem ter que abandonar as outras duas. Estava sendo seu dia de sorte, e se conseguisse algo mais que uma simples conversa seria o melhor dia de sua vida.

"Talvez você tenha se enganado." Daphne disse um para o homem que não via. Sua voz estava claramente num tom decepcionado e cansado.

Ela olhou para o pequeno relógio de ponteiro prateado em seu pulso esquerdo: três e quinze da manhã.

"Eu deveria ter descansado antes..." falou consigo mesma, lançando um sorriso irônico.

Novamente ela se virou para o barman que atendia a outras pessoas. Gritou por ele e sem reservas pediu:

"Me manda qualquer coisa com energético, por favor."

"Senhorita Blake, não sabia que era uma apreciadora de bebida alcoólica."

"Ah, então você ainda está aí."

"Devia maneirar na bebida."

Daphne pegou o copo e bebeu quase metade do conteúdo.

"Não me diga o que fazer, tá bem? Estou cansada e com sono. Não aguento mais ficar nessa po-"

"Você é nova por aqui?" Disse uma voz peculiar.

De repente a mulher se engasgou, afastando o copo de bebida para alguns centímetros.

A moça levou um susto, reagiu surpresa ao sentir um toque em seu ombro esquerdo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, e virou-se rapidamente para ver o homem ao seu lado. Ele era um pouco baixo, mais ou menos da altura dela, com cabelos pretos curtos, rosto triangular e ombros largos. Não dava para descrever muita coisa, as luzes que piscavam sem parar atrapalhavam sua percepção. Vestia uma camisa escura, jaqueta preta calças jeans e tênis.

"Por que a pergunta?" Indagou sem dar muito crédito.

"Não tinha como deixar de notar uma mulher tão linda no meio de tanta gente e ainda assim estar sozinha." Ele aproveitou que o banco ao lado esquerdo estava vazio e sentou ao seu lado.

"Tem muita gente aqui , e você conseguiu me notar."

"O que posso fazer, quando o destino quer que duas pessoas se encontrem, não há como evitar."

Daphne soltou uma leve risada após balançar a cabeça.

"Admito que não estou acostumada a lugares assim." Ela olhou para os lados, observando toda aquela movimentação.

"Então por que está aqui?" O rapaz deu uma leve risada, pedindo uma vodka para o barman.

Ela o encarou mais atentamente. Ele não tirava os olhos de seu corpo, principalmente de seus seios, e quando Daphne percebia o rapaz logo voltava seu olhar para o rosto. Devia ser mais um pervertido. Resolveu então entrar na onda dele para ver no que daria.

"Quero experimentar coisas novas, fugir um pouco da realidade."

"Fugir?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, expressando surpresa.

"O que, você tem algo diferente para mim?" A mulher perguntou sugestivamente.

"Bem... eu tenho, mas teria que te mostrar num lugar mais... reservado."

Tão previsível...

"Ah, eu ainda não estou tão convicta nisso."

"Vamos!" o rapaz deslizou lentamente sua mão no braço dela "Vai ser legal, eu prometo."

Um breve momento de silêncio entre os dois, cercados pelo massivo som que vinha da balada.

"Que, idiota eu sou, nem me apresentei. Sou Donnie, mas a galera me chama de Big D."

Daphne franziu a testa. Que merda. Era como se o destino tivesse agraciado-a por ter se empenhado tanto na busca por este indivíduo que praticamente se lançou para ela.

A detetive precisava manter a calma, agir como se não estivesse surpresa ou procurando por ele.

"Big D, é? Por que será...?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente, e falou em alto e bom som para que o Banqueiro escutasse. "Catherine, ou Cat para os mais íntimos."

"Eu nunca me engano." Falou o grisalho.

"Ah... Catherine." Quase sussurrou "Venha comigo e descubra." Donnie estendeu sua mão gentilmente para ela.

Daphne não demorou muito e atendeu a seu pedido, segurando-a:

"Que tal você vir comigo?"

"Sei de um bom lugar por aqui mesmo, não vamos nos dar o trabalho de sair, não é?"

"Achei que gostaria de ficar um tempo comigo... a sós, num lugar mais reservado e quieto... assim poderíamos ouvir um ao outro." Contou-lhe sedutoramente. Nem mesmo ela acreditou que pudesse falar assim.

"Ah..." Donnie claramente estava hesitante. Sabia que não podia saber dali por questões de 'trabalho' e segurança.

"Quer saber?" A mulher se levantou "Esqueça. Achei que estivesse interessado em me mostrar algo novo... Azar o seu."

Daphne apostou o 'tudo ou nada'. Se ele a ignorasse, a mulher iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida por não ter escolhido uma abordagem mais persuasiva. Ela contava com o desejo carnal dele e tentou usar para conseguir vantagem.

Três passos depois o cachorrinho voltou.

"Não, não, espera!" ele a segurou pelo braço. Instintivamente Daphne fez um movimento para se livrar dele, sem muita violência. Donnie ergueu as mãos num gesto de desculpas.

"Gata, foi mal, como eu poderia deixar uma garota como você ir embora assim."

"Hum, parece que o bom senso falou mais alto." A mulher cruzou os braços.

Bom senso, até parece.

"Mas então, me diga pra qual lugar você quer me levar." Rapidamente o rapaz ficou atrás dela e começou a acariciar os seus braços, o que a deixo extremamente desconfortável. No pior momento possível a lembrança de Fred veio à mente. Aquilo não era traição, mas de alguma forma, sentia que fosse.

Porém não poderia deixar tudo a perder.

"Estou atrás do prédio, senhorita Blake."

"Isso é um segredo." Afastando-se um pouco dele, a detetive puxou-o pelo braço e levou-o consigo para fora da improvisada boate.

"Não vamos muito longe, ok, eu-"

A mulher o interrompeu virando-se para ele e lançando-lhe um olhar aguçado, como se o mandasse ficar em silêncio.

"Tá bem, eu fico quieto." Ele abriu um largo sorriso "Mas depois quero ouvir você falar bem no meu ouvido."

Aquelas palavras lhe deram calafrios. Ela estava quase lá, não podia perder o foco, não devia.

"Estamos quase lá." Daphne assentiu.

Chegaram, enfim à parte de trás do prédio. Estava escuro como de se esperar. Não se viam muitos carros, movimentação zero de pessoas. Mal iluminado, parecia cenário de filme de terror, o último lugar que alguém gostaria de passar sozinho.

"Por que não me disse que este era o lugar?" ele caminhou uns passos à frente, encostando-se à parede dos fundos do prédio.

"Falei que era um segredo." A mulher seguiu até ficar de frente a frente para ele.

Donnie não esperou e a pegou pela cintura, encarou-a por alguns segundos e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Desgosto. Era o que sentia no momento. E novamente a imagem de Fred voltava à tona.

"Vamos com calma, garotão." Empurrou-o levemente para se soltar. "Por que você não se vira já que também tenho algo a lhe mostrar."

Donnie ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecia desconfiado.

"Confie em mim." Sorriu, deslizando sua mão direita até chegar ao cinto de sua calça. Vendo aquilo o rapaz não esperou e logo fez o que lhe foi pedido.

"Sabe, Catherine, eu mal conheço você, mas gosto muito desse seu jeito." Tentando parecer provocativo, ele encostou as duas mãos na parede.

"Que bom, Donnie, assim vai facilitar bastante o meu trabalho."

Click. Um som bastante conhecido. O famoso barulho ocorrido antes do momento fatal.

Havia uma arma apontada para o pescoço de Big D, mais precisamente um revólver calibre 38. Ele não percebeu que ao virar-se de costas, Daphne teve tempo de se afastar, abrir sua bolsa e retirar a pequena arma que estava carregada, a propósito.

"Epa, epa, epa, o que tá acontecendo?" perguntou ele, tentando se virar.

"É melhor ficar parado." Alertou a mulher não demonstrando hesitação.

"Vadia." Donnie cuspiu no chão. "Eu devia ter desconfiado quando me trouxe pra cá." "Eu devia-"

"Devia o quê, Big D?" A detetive aproximou a arma para mais perto dele, havia raiva em sua voz "Me ensinar uma lição? Quer bater em mim pra me castigar? É isso, Donnie?!"

Ele não respondeu, tentou segurar a voz.

"Fala seu desgraçado!" Então pressionou o cano da arma em sua nuca. Donnie pode sentir o frio do metal tocando em sua pelo o que deu calafrios.

"Não."

Uma voz diferente surgiu, o que fez a loira mudar rapidamente de posição e olhar para trás.

"Você..." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Bom trabalho em trazê-lo aqui. Admito que estou impressionado com sua estratégia." Comentou ao observar o estado do homem à sua frente.

Banqueiro. Chegou bem na hora.

"Conte outra." Ela baixou a arma.

O grisalho se dirigiu para Donnie que permanecia naquela posição.

"Eu achava que você era mais esperto. Deixou-se levar por uma proposta de sexo com uma desconhecida. Bem típico de gente como você."

"Vai à merda!" Exclamou, sem aparentar medo "Eu já fiquei na mira de arma antes, não é agora que vou arregar pra espertinhos."

Logo ele sentiu a pressão de uma arma em sua cabeça novamente, desta vez uma pistola 9mm.

"Escute aqui, Donald Kempton, não estou num bom humor hoje." Disse naquela fria e rígida voz o Banqueiro "Sei sobre sua vida; onde mora, onde trabalha, sei também de seus ativos recentemente. Você trafica drogas por aqui, é o principal vendedor nesse fim de mundo. O que quero saber é onde tem arranjado essa substância nova que tem distribuído pros riquinhos ficarem doidões." Ele terminou falando ao pé de seu ouvido, como se o ceifeiro estivesse próximo de tomar sua vida.

"Se sabe tanto sobre mim, se vira pra saber onde eu consigo isso, seu puto."

Usando o antebraço, o Banqueiro pressionou a nuca dele contra a parede. Daphne nunca o viu nervoso daquele jeito, até ficou distante daquela cena.

"Pode nos dar licença, senhorita?" Ele virou o rosto para Daphne que assistia-o em silêncio.

O melhor seria não se envolver, deixar que o homem resolvesse a situação. Mesmo que parecesse errado.

Em silêncio ela andou em direção ao carro, que estava um pouco longe do local onde se encontravam. E esperou.

"Ah... céus..." balançou a cabeça e depois encostou no automóvel. Olhou para a mão que carregava a arma e refletiu: até que ponto ela havia chegado? E aquilo era apenas o começo.

Já estava envolvida nisso até o pescoço. Num mar de lama que, se não tivesse cuidado, se afogaria fatalmente.

Uns dez minutos se passaram. Daphne estava ansiosa e apreensiva. Queria voltar ao local para saber o que havia acontecido. Será que o Banqueiro matou Donnie? Se o fez não teria sido com a arma já que ouviria o som. Quebrou seu pescoço? Tirou sua vida sufocando-o?

Se acalme, Daph!, pensou.

Logo o Banqueiro estava de volta e carregando o mesmo sorriso tenebroso de antes. Chegou até a procurar sangue em seu terno e calça social por precaução, porém estavam tão limpos quanto antes.

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele desbloqueou o carro e entrou. Irritada, fez o mesmo em seguida.

"Não vai me falar? Achei que estávamos tentando construir uma relação de confiança!"

O Banqueiro enfiou a chave na ignição e virou-se para ela. Sorriu, mas de um jeito diferente; parecia uma mistura de cansaço e satisfação, como se mostrasse outro rosto.

"Digamos que consegui a informação desejada."


End file.
